In some situations, many source code developers may work on shared code for a software project under development (e.g., a computer application, etc.). In some examples, a source code management (SCM) system may be utilized as a central repository for maintaining a current version of the shared code. In such examples, each developer may retrieve the current version of the shared code from the SCM system and may commit their code changes to the shared code maintained in the SCM system.